


Podfic: 'An Improving Occupation' by verecunda

by peasina



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: The magicians attempt to reassemble Mr Lascelles after his encounter with the fairy, with dubious results.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'An Improving Occupation' by verecunda

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Improving Occupation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629396) by [Verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda). 



> This is my favourite JS&MN fanfic ever, and it was an utter delight reading it. And yes, I did read Lascelles' parts through a teapot's spout XD
> 
> This fulfills the following square on my [podfic-bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card: _Crack_.

  
  
Stream and download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601409.us.archive.org/18/items/an-improving-occupation/An%20Improving%20Occupation.mp3).


End file.
